


hell - a johnten story

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Demon Deals, Demons, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Multi, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zimzalabim, bitch.""AKKAJAJKAKAKSKA!1!1!!1!!1!1!!1 WHO IN THE NAME OF CHRIST ARE YOU!??!?!?"johnny is a Good Christian Boi™.ten is a sadistic demon who likes red velvet.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 33





	1. prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of this madness begins with the fact that johnny's friends ate dumbasses.

somehow johnny got roped into this mess. he and his friends were all part of the group, SR15B. also known as the losers and only virgins of the school.

they were bored, and of course, since they were complete dumbasses, they were going to summon a demon.

taeyong brought the Ouija board out and lit the candles.

  


  
"are you ready for this?" taeyong whispered.

"aYe aYe cApTaIn" haechan yelled.

mark shushed him, only to get smacked in the back of the head. "don't shush me, Catholic." haechan hissed.

all of the members of the group put their hands on the planchette.

"are there any spirits here tonight?" jaemin spoke up.

"if so," jaehyun added, "does this sound like Shakira?" Jaehyun proceeded to sound like Michael Jackson became a trans Trot musician. r/rareinsults.

"oh, come on jaehyun. you don't sound like Shakira. get over it." sicheng said rolling his eyes.

taeil spoke quietly "do you have a name, mr. or miss. or mrs. spirit?"

there was silence.

the planchette slid to yes.

then it flew across the room.

johnny could only listen and watch in horror as his friends suddenly passed out on the floor and the sound of familiar bells rang.

  


  
" ** _HOO! HAHA, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? Z I M Z A L A B I M!"_**

**_smoke filled the room._ **

_and now he was face to face with a demon himself. he felt his eyes well up with fearful tear and felt them burn his face as he stared into to the reddish-silver eyes of the Satanic spawn. he smelt the tinge of iron and realized he was crying tears of blood._

_but why?_

_the demon spawn stared at him with hungry, selfish eyes._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

the smoke cleared and johnny, who was on his knees at this time stared up at him. the demon smirked.

and then he dissapeared.

"Zimzalabim, bitch." he heard next to him.

"AKKAJAJKAKAKSKA !1!1!!1!!1!1!!1 WHO IN THE NAME OF CHRIST ARE YOU!??!?!?" johnny screamed.

"hey there, holy child. my name's ten, i'm a demon, and I'm here to take your annointing away." ten's evil smirk widened as the drums started to bang, and the scratchy synth played.

  


_**"WHAT YOU REALLY WANT, TELL ME! I SAY THAT WE SHOULD HAVE SOME FUN TONIGHT!"** _

johnny felt his bloody yet sorrowful tears run down his face again as everything went back to normal.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, when did it become bully taeil day? also, jungwoo and taeil are demons. crazy right?

"JOHNNY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES" was heard all throughout the house from a loud and very concerned Yukhei.

  


Johnny jolted out of his trance at once. "W-what? What are you on about?"mumbled Johnny, who obviously wasn't back down to Earth yet. 

  


Mark spoke up at once. "Your eyes are bleeding." Johnny brought his hands to his face, remembering at once the encounter with the demon. 

  


"Oh no, oh no!" he cried out. 

  


"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked. 

  


"That demon! He said he was going to take my annointing away!" 

  


Mark scoffed. "That's not possible at all. I would doubt trusting a demon- wait a minute, there was a demon?" 

  


"Yeah! His name was...his name was....I forgot." 

  


"Wow, very useful."

  


"DONT CLOWN ME KSKSJNEJDKFKFKKDK"

  


"how the fuck did you say that out loud-" 

  


"All I remember it was a number...um, Seven? No, uh...Zero? No. That's not right." Johnny paced the floor. 

  


"Was it Ten?" Taeil asked. 

  


Johnny gasped. "Yes! It was Ten!" 

  


"What did he look like?" Jungwoo asked. 

  


"Short. Black hair, one red eye, one silver-bluish eye." Taeil muttered a curse under his breath.

  


"Johnny, you should go to sleep now. Right now." 

  


"Why? It's the middle of noon-"

  


"Listen to your hyung." Jungwoo said. 

  


Defeated, Johnny walked upstairs to his room.

  


"You guys should go. Go home and we'll all come back tomorrow."

  


The boys left one by one.

  


_"I thought Ten was banished?! How the hell did he get here?"_ Jungwoo questioned Taeil in their Demonic language of Latin. 

  


_"I'm not sure. But we have to stop him before he marries Johnny."_ Taeil responded.

  


"Uh, what type of languages are you hags speaking?" Donghyuck said.

  


"HEY I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Taeil yelled.

  


" _At least in human years."_ Jungwoo said, stifling a laugh.

  


"HEY WHEN DID THIS BECOME 'BULLY TAEIL DAY'?!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_**"Johnny."** _

_**  
** _

_**"Johnny.** _ _**"** _

_**  
** _

_**"JOHNNY!" HIS MOTHER CRIED.** _

_**  
** _

**A SCREECH WAS HEARD THROUGHOUT. THE NEIGHBORHOOD.**

**  
**

**THE SOUND WAS FOLLOWED BY THE SOUND OF METAL CLASHING AND GLASS BREAKING.**

**  
**

**SIRENS COULD HAVE NEVER SCREAMED LOUDER THAN THE EXCRUCIATINGLY, HEARTWRENCHING SCREAMS OF A 5-YEAR-OLD JOHNNY.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten watched his soon-to-be wife suffer in his slumber. He shifted around, clearly in panic. Words like "Mom!" and "Help me!" were whispered lowly.

  


He sighed. He's been watching him have the same dream since he was 5.

  


He pointed two fingers at Johnny's head. He pulled his fingers back as if shooting a gun.

  


A small black, silver and red marble appeared, as Johnny stilled finally.

  


It was the source of the nightmare. He couldn't destroy it, sadly. No demon can.

  


Ten signed in Self-Pity™. He promised to protect her son, but she would be having a fit right now, if she saw him suffering.

  


"God, why?" He asked, looking at the sky through Johnny's window.

  


All he got for an answer was some roaring thunder in the distance. He gasped at the foul mouthing Jihyo had given him.

  


"Rude."

  


He looked at the spirit standing in the corner.

  


"Is she mad at me?"

  


The spirit of Johnny's father shook his head.

  


"Thank you." he said softly. "She's very happy you're protecting him."

  


Ten smiled as the old spirit disappeared.

  


He clicked the marble away from Johnny's direction and he started to stir again.

  


A timer went off on his pocket. He sighed once more.

  


"Gotta Blast!™"


End file.
